1. Field
A laundry treatment apparatus and a door of a laundry treatment apparatus.
2. Background
Laundry treatment apparatuses may include a washing apparatus for washing laundry, and a drying apparatus for drying laundry that has been washed in a washing apparatus. When a laundry treatment apparatus is embodied as a washing apparatus, the laundry treatment apparatus may include a cabinet that may define the external appearance of the laundry treatment apparatus, a tub provided inside the cabinet and configured to accommodate wash water, a drum rotatably provided inside the cabinet and configured to accommodate laundry, and a door provided over a portion of the front surface of the cabinet that enables the introduction and discharge of laundry. In addition, the laundry treatment apparatus may further include a control panel which may control the laundry treatment apparatus upon receiving user input and display the cycles of the laundry treatment apparatus.
In a laundry treatment apparatus, the control panel unit is not provided on the door, but is provided on a portion of the top surface of the cabinet or on a front cover, which is provided on a portion of the front surface of the cabinet. Such a construction complicates the fabrication process and causes inconvenience in user manipulation. In addition, in a case where the control panel develops a fault and needs to be repaired, the laundry treatment apparatus inconveniently requires that the front cover be dismantled, or that the control panel, provided on a portion of the top surface or the front cover, be dismantled.